


Loves Fool

by Auntie_Shara



Series: The Course of True Love [2]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Drug Use, F/M, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Bashing, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Trans Female Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auntie_Shara/pseuds/Auntie_Shara
Summary: Through out the years Edd has grappled with the knowledge that he is different then most of his peers. Witness his hopes, fears, mistakes and triumphs as he struggles to make sense of himself and others. Kevedd, Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d, I don't own Ed Edd and Eddy, I own my OC Angelica Johnson. The sisterwives belong to Dshell99, sy belongs to Sybrann, R!Kevedd belongs to Asphyixon. WIP.





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fist Fic that I have written and it is still a WIP. So with that in mind be aware that my writing style changes over the course of this Fic and so does my spelling. I will be uploading chapters over time and will be re-editing them as I go, trying to catch my spelling mistakes in the process, but yet again, ops if I miss them and I will apologize in advance for them. Reviews are appreciated, but please be kind.

Eddward was just like every other kid, he likes video games, movies, riding his bike and just goofing off with people he knew. He had two loving parents that were not famous or world class anything, just a couple of nurses, trying to provide for their child. They met while attending nursing school, his mother had just recently divorced his biological father for adultery, and the man he now calls father had divorced due to the strain of losing a child. Though they loved their child they were rarely home due to scheduling at work. His mother worked 2nd shift at the local state hospital for the mentally ill and his father worked 3rd shift at another mental hospital an hour away in the nearby city of Summerville. His step Father had three girls that lived with their mother several hours up north in Rosewood, Lee, May and Marie. The girls would come down to visit every now and then, mostly during the summer, but occasionally spending a school year with their father. One at a time of course, poor Eddward’s mother could not handle all three at once for so long, not without swearing to kill every single last person in the house at least once.

Double D had moved to Peach Creek in his 5th grade year, that is where he met his friends Ed and Eddy. Like all friendships it had started off slow but blossomed into an inseparable trio. It was during Double D’s 6th grade year that he had come to terms with his sexuality. Realizing that the boys held more interest to him than any of the girls in his class had. This revelation brought much turmoil in the boy, for he had heard what the other boys would say about people like him. Such things as calling each other homophobic words to taunt each other, or saying “all fags should die”, or “did you see that fucking sissy over there”. All in all Double D knew what it meant and already being less then popular, he knew to ever come out of the proverbial closet would mean certain social death if not literal. He was very certain that this would also mean his friends, that he had come to cherish over the past year, would more than likely leave him. With the realization of his sexuality also came the constant checking of himself to make sure that he wasn’t showing any tell-tale signs of what he was. This drove the boy to become introverted, as the years passed on. Though he wasn’t what the stereotypes depicted, he didn’t want to take any chances of discovery because he talks too much, or made to many expressive movements. Fear drives us in directions we never thought we would take, or actions we should forsake.

6th grade year went by well enough without discovery, though the usual bullying did occur due to his statues in the social hierarchy. Only one incident stuck in his mind, which only reinforced his introverted nature. It was close to the end of his 6th grade year when his father had the weekend off and his step sister, May, was visiting for her spring break. Their father, Tony, had just taken them to see the latest Disney movie. Running into one of his classmates there, of course, the kid made it a point to remind Eddward many times that he had gone to see a kid’s movie. Though why, Eddward could not figure out, seeing how the kid had been there himself as well. It was after the movie that Tony took Eddward and May to the shop next door to the theater to get them all ice-cream. As Eddward was enjoying his frozen treat by licking at it, he heard a couple of teenagers laughing to his right. Turning to see what the object of their amusement was, in case it was something note worthy, to tell his friends later. He was petrified to discover that the three teens were staring in his direction. Oblivious to what it was he was doing that was so amusing. He peals his attention away from his ice-cream, gives the three teenagers a “what the fuck” look and ask “What’s so funny”

The girl closest to him takes a few breaths to subside her laughter a little so she could talk “So, do you lick dick just as good.” Her and her two friends just start rolling in laughter again while pointing and making more snide and homophobic comments to little Eddward.

Tony who had been paying attention to May turned to see if his son was enjoying his ice-cream realized the situation going on and caught only the last of what the girl had said. It was all too clear to him though that it was all directed at his son, and something uncharacteristic of him came out of his mouth. “Hey you stupid bitch, why don’t you leave the kid alone, he aint done nothing to you.” He looked down at Eddward and seeing a face of pain and worry put his hand on his shoulder and turned him to walk toward the car. “Don’t listen to them kiddo, they are just trying to make themselves feel better by stepping on you.” At the next trash can Double D throws his ice-cream away and vows never to eat ice-cream from a cone again. “You really shouldn’t let them bother you like that. If you let everyone’s opinion of what you do or who you are determine how you live your life, you’re not going to have much of a life to live.”

“I know father, it just hurts to hear those things come from someone I don’t even know.” I mean come on who says that kind of stuff to a 12 year old.

As they reached the car and before Eddward could take his seat, his father turns Eddward to face him by putting both of his hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eyes. “So are you going to let them rule you?”

“No father I am not.” Eddward replies with a sigh and heavy heart. He knew his actions of throwing his ice-cream away was giving the girls exactly what they wanted, victory.

“So do you want another ice-cream? We can go to DQ if you want.” He says as he releases Eddward and reaches in his pocket for his keys.

“No I am not going to make you spend more money on me, I shouldn’t have been so childish about it in the first place.” Eddward replies as he climbs into the vehicle. “It was my own fault that I don’t have it anymore.” He closes the door in an attempt to end the conversation.

“Alright kiddo.” Tony says to the closed door then turns to make his way around the vehicle to the driver’s side. When they made it home the depression was still evident on Eddward’s face and as he went up the stairs he could hear his mother asking his father what was wrong with him. He went to his room and closed the door not wanting to be disturbed by his mother’s concerned questions or his step-sister nagging him to play video games with her. All too soon however he hears the gentle tap at his door. Without permission the door slowly opens and his mother’s gentle face peaks around to find him lying on his bed face down head buried into his pillow.

“You alright baby? You want to talk about it?” His mother sits down on the bed laying her hand on his back and gently rubbing his shoulder blades. She was trying to coerce him into rolling over to face her, an attempt which failed.

“Yes mother I am alright and no I don’t want to talk about it.” He was desperately trying to conceal his hurt from her, not wanting to worry her anymore then he already does. She knew her son was the object of many a bullies wrath. She did her best to be the pillar of strength that he needed.

“Alright sweetie, I am here if you need me, dinner should be ready soon if you want to come down and join us.” With that said she kissed him on the back of his head, got up and left the room closing the door behind her. When dinner was done Eddward went downstairs and fixed him a bowl of chili with pepper jack cheese and Frito chips. Unfortunately he was still not in the mood for company and took it up to his room. Where he ate and finished his homework before going to bed for the evening. 

The rest of the year was uneventful as stated before regarding his sexuality. Other than a few curios event regarding Eddy, which made Double D question Eddy’s sexuality, but could not be proven. Such things like, Eddy wanting them to work themselves up so they could compare sizes using their fingers, of course, to show how big they are. Or when they were in the boy’s restroom together Eddy would use the urinal next to Double D, Eddward could have sworn Eddy was checking out his junk, but was too scared to look to confirm his suspicions. 

Thankfully the school year was over soon enough and sleepovers where planned regularly between the three friends during the summer. Good times and memories were made, Double D only hoped that things would stay like this forever, that his friends would be by his side and that their friendship could survive any and all turmoil’s that the future might bring upon them. Most of all that inevitable time, in which he would have to come out to the world.


	2. 7th grade - Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this is the story of Winged Cupid Painted Blinds Edd's son, so yes the Edd presented in this story is a Junior. This chapter will contain a few instances of bullying and homophobia. Read with caution if any of these are a trigger for you.

A month before his seventh-grade year started, Eddward went to the junior high school to sign up for the extra curricula’s he would be taking, to round out his experience that school year. The event was held in the schools lunch room. All the tables that normally filled the room had been folded and rolled against the walls. As to make room for the smaller tables that housed each activity available to the students that year. There were tables for all the usual sports activities as well as a few others for the different clubs the “dorks” could join. The one that caught Double D’s eye was the table set up for the school’s band class. Music after all had been proven to be beneficial to people with interests in the math’s and sciences. As Double D and his mother approached the table, he noticed that it was set up with different musical instruments, displaying a few examples of brass, woodwind and percussion instruments. Behind the table stood a middle-aged man, the hair on the top of his head was completely white and in a style that could only be described as a Doc Brown hair cut, wearing slacks and a dress shirt. While the gentleman talked to another parent standing at the table with their child, Eddward and his mother perused the display of instruments. His mother pointing towards the trumpet and suggesting “What do you think of that one? It looks pretty cool hmm.”

Edd just shrugged his shoulders in disinterest at her suggestion and continued to look at the other instruments. Beside the trumpet there was a clarinet, trombone, flute and saxophone displayed on the table and neatly set on the floor where a few different types of percussion instruments. As Edd spotted the saxophone his eyes widened and was certain which instrument he wanted to play that year. He reached out his hand and placed it upon the instrument, as though trying to form a lasting bond with it. “I believe I would like to try this one mother,” He said as he picked up the instrument, getting a better feel for it in his hands and presenting it for his mother’s approval. 

“A beautiful instrument isn’t it?” Looking up Edd and his mother noticed that the grey haired Doc Brown look alike had finished his conversation and was examining Edd as he held the saxophone.

“Y-yes it is.” Edd replied sheepishly as he started to put the sax back down, as though he had over stepped some boundary that shouldn’t have be crossed. 

The gentlemen gently smiled at him, “You can hold it, that’s why they are here.” Turning to Edd’s mother he held out his hand and continued. “I am Mr. Zimmerman, one of the school’s band teachers.” 

Shaking his hand and returning the gently smile Edd’s mother spoke, “I am Leslie and this is my son Eddward,” gesturing toward Edd with her free hand, Mr. Zimmerman released her hand and extends it to Edd.

“It’s good to meet the both of you,” his smile still in place, he glances between the both of them to emphasize that he truly was addressing each of them. But turned his full attention back to Edd and continued, “I take it you’re interested in learning how to play the saxophone.”

“I was considering it, it is quite beautiful,” Edd meekly replied turning the sax in his hands as he examined it. Intrigued by its intricate design and the mechanics that formed the whole of the instrument, was like looking at a piece of art in Edd’s eyes.

“Yes it is, and makes music just as beautifully. There are three types of that instrument, alto is the one you’re currently holding. Then there is the tenor that is deeper in sound to the alto and then the baritone which is even deeper.” Mr. Zimmerman motioned to the instrument in Edd’s hands, beckoning him for it, “May I?” Edd gently hands him the instrument and watched as he put the instrument to his mouth and played several notes, giving Eddward a feel for the sound it made.

Edd’s eyes light up as he heard the rich and vibrant tones coming from it. Turning to his mother who, when she saw his face, knew that there would be no convincing him to change his mind. She was just thankful that his father slept during the day while Edd was at school. “I guess we will be getting a saxophone then.” 

With that proclamation, Edd couldn’t help the exquisite smile that formed across his lips, his mother turns her attention back to Mr. Zimmerman and begins discussing rental prices versus purchasing the instrument outright. Edd was filled with excitement and couldn’t wait to get his hands upon his new saxophone, and before leaving they signed the papers that would enroll him in the class. Leaving the school, they made their way back to downtown Peach Creek to a music store that Mr. Zimmerman had suggested to purchase a gently used saxophone. It might have not been brand new, but to Edd it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his short life. With the new acquisition his excitement for the upcoming school year had nearly tripled.

Of course, that story changed on the first day of school, as his excitement was replaced by the reminder that school meant bullies. Quickly the things that he had excitedly looked forward to, were tarnished by this harsh reality. Band class for the seventh graders was held during first period, and several students were already in the classroom when he arrived, trying their new “toys” out. The room was tiered into three steps, so the seat behind you was raised slightly higher than yours, and was in a semi circular formation with a podium standing in front, dead center. The room was a chaotic mixture of bad musical notes and students talking with their friends, without the teacher there to restore order to the chaos Edd could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. Scanning the room, he quickly found an empty seat and took it, laying his sax’s case on the floor beside his seat, he opens it and removes the pieces to assemble the instrument. As Edd was putting his saxophone together he felt a rough tap on his shoulder, turning his head, he was confronted with a familiar face. A bully from his former elementary school and what appeared to be some new lackeys at his side. I mean seriously they just seem to run in packs, whoever being the meanest was their alpha, obviously. This particular alpha’s name was Tim, and his brand of humor was humiliation.

“Hey Edwina, me and the boy’s were wondering if you where really a man?” Tim said looking around at his colleagues to gauge their laughs of approval.

“I can assure you Timothy that I am a male.” Edd stated trying not to look flustered.

“O really, I said a man, so you growing any grass around the tree then?” Tim said a little louder then Edd was comfortable with.

“Yeah, have your nuts dropped yet ya sissy?” Tim’s friend to his right said just as load.

“By the sound of his voice I’m thinking he’s as bald as the day he was born!” The friend to the left practically bellowed with laughter. With that Edd turned around trying to hide his face from the boy’s behind him.

“O, is Edwina going to cry? Tim said in a mock pouting voice.

Edd knew he couldn’t hide how flustered he was getting anymore, he refused to turn to face his assailants, instead kept his eyes on the front right of the room, at the door to the class. Praying the teacher would arrive and with their presence the bullying would stop until the end of class. From there he would just have to count on his speed to get him out of any further entanglements with these boy’s. The clock being above the door he could easily see that he had five minutes left till salvation would arrive. To his left he could see out of his peripheral vision someone leaning forward and looking at him intently.

“His face looks like it’s going to pop.” Looking slightly to his left Edd saw that it was Kevin Barr, another one of his bullies from elementary school. How could Edd not have noticed that he had put himself right smack in the middle of the vipers nest. Guess he figured band class would have been a safe haven from people like this, and thus had let his guard down. Oh how wrong he was, finding out quickly that his hopes for enjoying this class had been hurled upon the rocks below the cliff of expectations.

“Come on Edwina don’t be mad at us, we thought faggots like you enjoyed talking about dick.” Tim said as he pushed Eddward’s head forward and to the right rather roughly.

“I think he does, he’s just being shy, aren’t you Edwina?” Kevin chimed in.

Edd wasn’t going to give these boys a response, it wasn’t that he was scared, he just knew that to say anything would be throwing fuel on the proverbial fire of their cruelty. Lucky for Edd the time had finally arrived for the bell to ring and for both band teachers to arrive, rearranging the class, Mr. Zimmerman was keeping the woodwind sections which included the saxophones, oboes, bassoon, clarinets and flutes. While the other teacher took the brass and percussion sections to another class, and to Edd’s surprise, that meant Tim and his lackeys, who were in the brass section, were gone. Maybe there was hope yet for this class, but unfortunately Kevin wasn’t moving to the other class with his friends. Edd could only hope that he wasn’t in the same section as him, maybe big bad butch Kevin was playing the flute. Edd snickered at the thought of the football player playing such an instrument, not that there was anything wrong with the instrument, oh god no, he just knew that it didn’t fit Kevin’s picture of masculinity. 

When the instrumental sections where all divided up Edd’s heart sank a little more, not only was Kevin in the same section as he was, having also chosen to play the saxophone, but he had chosen to sit right next to him. Edd was to find that this sitting arrangement was never to change as long as Kevin was in the class. That day Mr. Zimmerman went over the basic fundamentals of reading sheets of music as well as counting out and identifying the different rhythms. Finally explaining to each sections of instruments how to hold their particular instrument and how it should be put in their mouth. For instance the saxophone player must curl their bottom lip over their teeth and bit down on the mouth piece. Explaining that each note will take varying degrees of pressure from their mouth, that is why in amateurs you sometimes get that squealing noise when they miss the note, as the pressure on the mouth piece is wrong.

The last ten minutes of class was left for the students to converse and make introductions to those around them if they didn’t go to the same schools before. Edd kept to himself and disassembled his instrument, putting it back into its case, then sat back up to notice that Kevin was looking at him once again. Turning his head slightly to face him, Edd lifts a brow to silently asking him what he was looking at.

“Sup fag, I just wanted to know what made you chose this class?” Kevin asks while chewing on a piece of gum.

It was pretty evident on his face that he did not appreciating Kevin’s name calling, Edd could only bring himself to calmly say, “The same could be asked of you Mr. Barr, I never thought that band class would fit into your social status.”

“Well figured I could learn how to play a little, you know to help attract the chicks, by playing some sexy ass shit.” Kevin said with a smirk playing across his lips. “Not that you would know anything about that shit.” With it being clear that he couldn’t goad Edd any further, Kevin turns his attention to the goth kid on the other side of him. Whit what little time was left in the class, Edd did his best to blend into the chair he was sitting in to avoid any more unwanted negative attention and to concentrate on his studies. The first day of school and the first period of that day, and Edd was already sure that all the kids he didn’t know where going to have a set notion about him. That notion being the stereotypical one people generally learn, that he was a limp wristed screaming queen, who threw glitter in the air while squealing like a fan girl. His luck for the rest of the day was pretty much the same as the fates were not any kinder to him, as he was assigned to gym class with both Kevin and Tim as well as having just a few other classes with just one of them at a time. And practically none of his classes were with his friends, only having one with Ed, finding that lunch would be the only time he would get to see them both. And by lunch Edd’s fears had been confirmed, as word had been spread through the bullying underworld that he was a queer and that they were to make certain he was aware that they knew it. If today was any indication of how his Junior High and High School life was going to be like, he was going to be glad when it was over.


	3. 7th grade - Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in the last chapter this one will have bullying homophobia and sexual harassment.

The school year proceeded as usual, with the normal classes everyone was expected to take. History, science, math, PE, band, study hall and being a teacher’s aid rounded out Eddward’s day. Between classes Eddward would do his best to hide himself among the throng of students, making his way to his next class as quickly as possible, the best way he knew how to avoid being bullied was not to be noticed. He had also taken up caring a bag everywhere he went which housed all his books inside, after he discovered that his locker was right in-between Kevin’s and Tim’s. He had to ask himself how many times would the fates kick him in the nuts before they were done with him this year. When winter rolled around Edd had found himself in a little bit of trouble, the fact that he carried a duffle bag full of his books and was wearing a trench coat because of the weather, had prompted a few people to start a rumor that he was hiding a gun in there and was going to shot up the place. His parents were not very pleased with the whole situation to say the least, having been called into the office to straighten up the mess that the rumor mill had started. It took a lot of explaining by both Edd and his parents, but they were eventually able to convince both the principle and vice principle that Eddward was no threat to anyone.

Along with winter came indoor sports for PE, which normally meant basketball, running laps and that ever so dreaded teenage torture chamber know as dodge ball. Somehow the bullies and popular kids would always wind up on one team and the outcast and rejects on the other. Edd was pretty convinced that the PE teacher just enjoyed seeing the carnage that ensued considering he was the one who decided the teams, which in his words was for fairness, though it was clearly not. Several large red balls (why are dodge balls always red anyways, is it to give you the illusion of blood or something) where placed along the center line. The usual rules applied, you can deflect with a ball but not your hands and be safe, you can catch a ball and the person who threw it was out, and of course hitting someone with a ball tagged them out. Eddward being as meek and mild as he was just leaned against the back wall, yet again trying the avoidance technique, if you don’t give them something to gloat over they might leave you alone and loss interest for the time being. Best case he would be hit quickly and be out of the game, worst case lone survivor. But yet again the fates intervene, a few minutes into the first game (yes the coach was sadistic in multi gaming this shit) Edd was spotted by Kevin who pointed him out to Tim.

“Hey Edwina, catch.” Tim yells, while he, Kevin and one of their lackeys threw their balls straight at Eddward with as much force as they could muster. Edd barely having any time to react from when he heard Tim call out to when he realized what was happening could only do one thing, curl up and protect himself. Unfortunately for Edd fear overtook him and he let out a high pitched scream, which most boys his age would describe as quite girly. Getting the desired effect plus the bonus of the scream set the boys laughing, which earned Kevin a ball to the face while he wasn’t paying attention. Thoroughly embarrassed but slightly satisfied at seeing Kevin get smacked in the face with a ball, Edd walked off the court to sit on the sidelines.

After the second game ended, ending roughly the same way as the first game, with the popular kids winning. The boys and girls went to their respective locker rooms to change into their regular school attire. As much as Edd would have loved to skip this part of the whole affair that is gym class, the PE teacher wouldn’t hear of it. That man apparently was still under the delusion that bullying builds character, he must have never been on the receiving end of it. And with his fate sealed Edd made his way to his locker which was in the corner of the first row. Sitting upon the bench in front of his locker, he brought his foot up to start untying his gym shoes when two sets of feet appeared in front of him.

“Hey faggot, you want to suck my dick?” Tim’s voice teased in his rough voice.

Edd raised his eyes up a little to begin to look in the direction of Tim’s face, but noticed that Tim had his hand stuck down his pants and his finger hanging out of his zipper. Edd quickly cast his eyes back down to his shoes and continued to untie them.

“O man I think he looked at it.” Kevin’s voice exclaimed excitedly

“Yeah I know you want my big dick, faggot.” Tim continued as he leaned his hips toward Edd and flicked his figure in Edd’s hair that stuck out from under his beanie. Edd swatted his finger away and turned a little so his face wasn’t in front of Tim’s crotch.

“He touched it, he really tried to touch it.” Kevin’s excitement to the situation was increasing a little.

“It’s just his finger Kevin, now if it really was his dick, I would wonder whom the real faggots in this situation would be.” Edd replied as nonchalantly as he could.

“What did you say to me you little queer?” Tim yelled pulling his hand out of his pants and grabbing a hold of Edd by the shirt and yanking him to his feet, how unsanitary.

“If it went over your head Timothy, I would be happy to clarify it for you. I was simply pointing out the irony of the fact that you were trying to show me your dick and then having the audacity to refer to me as a faggot.” With that explanation Tim shoved Edd into the locker bank rather hard. I mean really how someone would dare talk back to Tim and point out his hypocrisy. Kevin looked on with an expression of a spectator at the roman coliseum waiting for a gladiator to be gutted. 

With the sudden load noise of metal being hit the PE teacher came out of his office, which is in the hallway of the boy’s locker room, yelling “What in the Sam hill is going on out here?” Though the PE teacher didn’t see anything wrong with a little bullying, he still didn’t want to have to explain why a student ended up with a black eye or broken nose on his watch.

Having alerted the teacher Tim let go of Edd’s shirt and yelled back around the corner. “Nothing coach, Edd just fell into the lockers is all.” Satisfied with the obvious lie the coach turned around and went back into his office closing the door behind him.

Tim and Kevin, not wanting to put their sports carrier at the school in jeopardy, turned and headed to the hallway to await the bell. Tim muttered a few homophobic slurs under his breath as he pushed Edd once more before leaving. Edd quickly finished changing back into his street clothes, grabbed his duffle and joined the other boys in the hall, keeping a safe distance from the others he sits on his duffle as he waited. Tim still in a playful mood came back up to Edd grabbed him by both sides of his head and started thrusting his hips toward his face saying. “You’re just at the right level now queer,” eliciting a few soft laughs from the other boys in the hall.

Edd push Tim back and stood up, being close to the coach’s door ensured that no violence would come from Tim. “Timothy I am beginning to think that you are transposing your true nature upon me and hiding it in the guise of blatant homophobia.” Tim of course didn’t seem to catch on again. “If you can’t figure it out Timothy I suggest you find a dictionary.” And with end of his sentence the finally bell rang releasing the herd of students into the halls. Edd picks up his duffle off the floor and Timothy walked backwards facing Edd.

“I left you a little present, fag.” Tim winked and pointed to Edd’s duffle. Double D waited for the hall to the locker room to empty before setting down his duffle once again to open it, to finding a pair of unfamiliar boxers lying on top. Edd pulled out a pen from the side pocket of his duffle, picking up the boxers with it, he walked back into the locker room to deposited said boxers and pen in the trash can before heading to his next class.

A week had passed with nary an incident from his tormentors and we currently find Edd in his first period band class. They were currently preparing for the holiday concert that would be held before school let out for Christmas vacation and Double D was enjoying playing the holiday music their teacher had selected. Several pieces being a mesh up of several standards rolled into one piece that flowed seamlessly into each other. As stated previously, Edd’s position next to Kevin in the seating arrangement has never changed, as your seating was determined by your grade. Every time they were to be graded on a piece of music, they would perform it as a solo for the teacher, and Kevin would find some way to mess with Edd’s instrument to ruin his performance. There for, ensuring that Edd would be left sitting next to him and thus giving Kevin ample opportunities to torture him.

With the saxophone section being located in the back row of the class and because the brass and percussion sections where in a different room, there was no one behind them to witness what was going on. It was the last ten minutes of class, and was free time for the students to talk and put away their instruments, the teacher was currently distracted, helping a student by answering a few of their questions. Taking advantage of the teachers distraction and the distracted nature of the rest of the class, Kevin turns to Edd and says quietly “So I looked up what you said to Tim last week.” He looks around to make sure no one is paying attention and continues. “Why don’t you let me show you how much I can transpose onto you.”

Edd just looked at him confused, Kevin was trying to sound smart but was unfortunately failing miserably at it. It all became perfectly clear when Kevin reached over looking around at the same time and laid his hand on Double D’s crotch and gently squeezed, effectively grabbing his penis threw his jeans. Edd was momentarily in shock and blushed furiously but quickly recovered remembering social norms and the fact that if caught it would only solidify other bully’s opinion of his sexuality. Kevin could on the other hand easily explain it away as picking on him giving a lie here or there to reinforce it. Edd quickly pushed Kevin’s hand away and turned his body to face the other direction. “Have it your own way then dork, I was just trying to be nice.”

“Of course, you were just trying to be nice, Kevin, if that’s what helps you sleep at night I’ll let you continue your illusion.” Edd was so fluster but was trying not to show it, he didn’t know what to think. Of course Tim always made crude comments and sexual innuendoes toward him, but he had never tried to grab him there like Kevin had. It just didn’t make sense, was Kevin trying to tell him something or just making fun of him. He was pretty sure Kevin could feel him through his jeans and there for knew that he was touching him there. “Stop over thinking it, he is just teasing you like he always does” Edd thought. This day, this week, hell this half of the year had all been too much for Edd to handle he was looking forward to the winter break and some safety away from these delinquents.


	4. 9th grade - Dazed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains drug use. I also forgot to mention when I started uploading here, that being an A/U that none of the characters live in the cul-de-sac. So Kevin isn't across the street from Edd, and neither are Ed and Eddy down the road from him. I just wanted a different setting for how they lived when I started this, don't ask me why lol, it just felt like that's how the story wanted to be written, if that makes sense lol.

After the winter break Edd was pleasantly surprised to discover that both Tim and Kevin had dropped band, apparently they were not getting the “chick magnet” effect they were hoping for by being able to play some “sexy ass shit” to girls. The rest of the seventh grade and eighth grade years went by with no big problems, just the usual bullying he was grown accustomed to, but the sexual innuendoes had ceased. Apparently, someone was able to put it more bluntly to Tim then he could, and let him know that his actions were making him “look like a fucking queer”, and Tim couldn’t have that now could he. Sadly, Tim and two of his friends were in a car crash right before ninth grade was to start, the cause of the crash was drunk driving. Tim survived, but his two friends on the other hand did not, this lose and survivors guilt changed Tim in many ways. When he came back to school after being released from the hospital it was like a dark cloud followed him around, always looming over his head. Edd later discovered that it was Tim driving his mother’s “borrowed” car, and that he blamed himself for his friend’s deaths. So painful were the memories for Tim that he transferred out to another school two weeks later, in the hopes that the new surroundings would help him move on. 

But back to the story at hand, during his ninth-grade year Edd had started dating a nice young lady, named Angelica. It wasn’t like he wanted to deceive her, there are just certain norms that society expects, and dating a nice young girl was one of them. Edd was fourteen about to turn fifteen in a few short months and having a girlfriend was not uncommon at that age. Not to have had a girlfriend, even for a dork like him, would have brought up too many unwanted questions from those who were paying attention. So, Edd went looking for a suitable candidate and choose someone that not only was somewhat physically pleasing to the eye but could hold a decent conversation. She was shorter then Edd was, only reaching five-foot even, but was already well developed as a woman with a healthy bosom, long flowing dirty blonde hair and well-defined hips. Her dark brown eyes reminded Edd of chocolate and the crooked little half smile that played across her lips whenever she was happy make Edd think she was up to no good. Though she was pretty in Edd’s eyes, she still sat on the same social rung as he did within the school’s hierarchy, they have been dating for three months now. 

Ed and Eddy on the other hand had started mellowing out a little, Ed had really started maturing his past summer, growing out of the nonsensical ramblings of his youth. His taste in music had also grown and was not something that Double D personally enjoyed but would tolerate for his friend’s sake, as Edd just could not understand the whole gangster rap genre. Ed’s attire had also changed to suite his musical taste, baggy pants hats cocked to the side, bandanas, overly large T-shirts with this or that rapper on it. Edd could never, at that point, understand the effects of pear pressure, but if the change made his friend happy he was all for it. Deep down Ed was still the same old loveable guy, as he still enjoyed his horror movies and comics, so Double D understood that the change was more esthetic than anything else.

Eddy well was still, well Eddy, loud and obnoxious, always thought he was right and that his plans were flawless. Not that he was doing scams anymore, just that whenever he had an idea there was no talking him out of it, it was gold in his eyes, regardless of whether it got them in trouble or not. Eddy had hit a growth spurt around mid seventh grade year and was now around five foot ten inches tall and had lost his baby fat and really thinned out. Ed and Eddy had started spending more time together separate from Double D, coming up with one excuse after another as to leave him behind. It was this coming weekend that Edd would find out the reasons why. After the last class of the day while Edd was retrieving the books he would need during the weekend to complete his homework, Angelica came up to him and wrapped her arm around his waist, “Hey Hun.”

“Greetings Angelica, what brings you here, you’re going to miss your bus.” Edd states nervously as he leans in for a quick kiss. Kissing her was a bit weird for Edd, with the knowledge of his deceit to her looming in the back of his mind, he just hoped that she wouldn’t notice how awkward it was for him.

“Just wanted to see what you were up to this weekend.” Angelica looked a little upset, her brows furrowing, damn she knows, is all Edd could think of at that moment.

“I am doing my homework tonight and then spending the remainder of the evening with mother and father, they have the night off. Then tomorrow I’ll be spending time with Ed and Eddy, we are going to go see that new horror movie that Ed has been going on about. They Came from Outer Space or something like that.” Edd said the last part as he gestured with his hand as though he was reading a bill board. “Then Sunday we are going to the mall in Summerville with my mother.”

“Oh.” Angelica’s expression changed, looking a little disappointed now, she cast her eyes down to Edd’s feet. “I was just hoping to see you sometime this weekend, we just haven’t hang out a lot recently.” It’s not that Edd didn’t want to spend time with her, he just wasn’t very comfortable with the other activities that dating a girl entailed. He really didn’t want to hurt her by not being comfortable performing such acts, but he also didn’t want her catching on to how uncomfortable he was about them with her, it wasn’t her fault that he was the way he was.

Still feeling guilty by hurting her with his absents, he suggests. “Would you be interested in accompanying us to the movie on Saturday then?”

With his question Angelica’s eyes shot back up to his and her crooked half smile danced across her face. “Cool, we can also hang out after if you want.” She added excitedly.

“We will see, if it’s not too late we can, just remember that I have plans for the next day.” Edd stated trying to hide the fact that he was flustered with her suggestion.

“Oh, come on, it will be fun.” She begged, but Edd still looked apprehensive. “You know I won’t take no for an answer, so you should just accept it already.” With that she tiptoed up and kissed him on the corner of his mouth and walks away giving him a little wave goodbye, thus ending the discussion about it for the time being.

“We’re meeting at the downtown theater at 6.” He called after her then finished getting the rest of his books from his locker before ran to catch his bus. The rest of his day went according to plan, he finished his homework which included some time to practice his saxophone, then healthy dinner with his parents as they then watched a movie together, “My Fair Lady”. His parents were fans of the classics, as though the past was full of culture that the present was somehow lacking. After the movie it was straight to bed so he could get up bright and early the next day. This gave him enough time to do his choirs and take a shower, so he could use the remaining time till noon to practice his sax, knowing full well that Ed and Eddy wouldn’t be awake until then.

Once the clock had struck twelve he put his instrument gently away in his room and made his way to Ed’s house. It was a beautiful fall day as the leaves were changing and falling from their trees leaving sidewalks, streets and yards strewn with the colors of autumn. Each step through a pile of leaves that was strewn across his path was a crunching rustling noise that delighted Edd’s ears. When he arrived at the door to Ed’s house he knocked a few times and heard the shuffling of feet on the other side. When the door opened Ed’s mother smiled. “Hello Eddward, they’re down in his room.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Samuels.” Edd said as he entered the house, heading down the hall he made his way to the back of the house and toward the stairs to the basement. As Edd approached the stairs he could smell the thick scent of incense, that became even stronger once he had opened the door.

While walking down the stairs Ed yelled up “who’s there?” A few rustling sounds as Eddy whispering “Put it out man” came from down below.

“It’s just me Ed.” Edd stopped and leaned down so he could see his friends through the stairs banister.

“Hey Double D, come on down man,” Ed said releasing a big cloud of smoke he had been holding in. “I just got that Moral Kombat game if you want to rip Eddy’s head off a few times.” Edd reached the bottom of the stairs and headed to the couch. The room consisted of a full size bed, nightstand and dresser on the far side of the room from the stairs. Between was located a leather couch with matching leather recliner with black glass top coffee table sitting in front of the couch strewn with games comic books and a few other odds and ends. The TV was sitting against the wall in front of the furniture, all of it sitting on an old area rug with a print of a tiger on it. A few posters of half naked girls straddling motor cycles or across sports cars along with B-grade horror movies littered the walls. Ed was in the recliner and Eddy on the couch sitting on the side closest to the recliner, Double D taking the opposite side from him. Ed tossed the controller over to Double D as he sat, the typical rules applied, you lose you give up the controller to the next person. They played the violent game for about an hour, Edd winning more games against Eddy then Ed who had more practice with the characters, when he was asked by the other two to go grab them all sodas. 

Upon returning and passing out the drinks Ed spoke. “Hey Double D, we were talkin while you were gone, and we would like to share something with ya.” He gave Eddy a look, as though he was passing the conversation off to him.

“Yeah, but we don’t want you freaking out or give us a lecture ok, you know like you did when Ed started smoking.” Eddy motioned with his hand invitingly as his arm was lying on the back of the couch, “Come and chill with us.” As Eddy finished what he was saying, Ed produced what appeared to be a rolled cigar.

“What is that?” Edd questioned pointing to the object in Ed’s hand

“It’s a blunt man,” Ed stated, bobbing the hand he was holding the item with up then back down to his lap. Edd looked confused, and Ed elaborated as he motioned with his hands, “Cannabis, Mary Jane, Pot, wacky weed.”

“Marijuana! You two have been smoking Marijuana!” Edd said loudly, a little shocked at his friend’s illegal drug use.

Eddy shushed him holding up his hands to try and keep him from going into lecture mode. “Ok, yeah, we have” Ed said matter-of-factly. “But just listen to us before you start freaking out, ok. We enjoy it, and we aren’t hurting anybody by doing this down here, we use it to decompress from the stresses of school or to just blow off steam from the bullshit life throws at us.” Ed was looking down at the blunt he was rolling between his fingers as he was thinking about how best to word his next statement. “We’re good friends, aren’t we Double D, and we trust you.”

“With our lives,” Eddy added.

Ed gave his friend a side eyed glance that told him not to interrupt, “And that’s why we want to share this with you. To, you know, help you expand your mind a little, to have new experiences and maybe prove that you aren’t the dork people seem to think you are man.”

“And this is going to help me have those new “experiences” is it?” Though he had heard both sides of the argument, Edd wasn’t so sure about this. One side of the debate made it sound as though anyone who did this was doomed to do heavier drugs down the road, eventually leading to a life of depravity and crime. The other side made it out to be a way to expand your mind, to help you contemplate the many questions of existence, a means to mellow with your friends and enjoy the vibe of life. A totally social experience, which Edd would agree he needed more of in his life.

Ed leaned forward in the recliner still rolling the blunt around in his fingers. “Yeah man, it opens doors in your mind, allows you to see things differently, along with a nice mellow high that will help you relax and ride the waves of life.” Ed held out the blunt in Edd’s direction. “It’s up to you man, we won’t think any less of you if you don’t. But it would be cool if you came along for the ride and had fun with us.”

Edd hesitated for a moment as he went over the things he had heard, both from his friend just a moment ago and all the outside sources he had encountered. Edd had to agree that his life up to this point had been pretty straight forward, walking the line of what society expected of him, finally his teenage rebellious side, which had been growing lately, won out. If this was the worst thing society as a whole would hate him for, he would thank his lucky stars. He reached out and took the blunt from his friend’s hand. Eddy clapped him on the shoulder as he handed him a lighter, “Ok, you don’t want to hit it too hard at first, just light puffs.”

Edd put the blunt in his mouth, holding it awkwardly in his lips as he lit the lighter and brings the flame to the tip, drawing on the blunt gingerly. His friends looking on eagerly as they were waiting for the inevitable. Finding it hard to get any smoke he pulls harder on the blunt, getting a sudden rush of smoke as his reward he chokes and coughs, sputtering out a plume of smoke as he nearly gags. Both his friends laughing heartily as he tries to catch his breath, Edd looks at them both seriously as he coughs. Ed waves him off as he tried to stifle his laughter. “It’s alright man, coughing opens up your lungs, helps you draw in more smoke. Hit it again,” he gently pushes the hand that was holding the blunt up, encouraging him to try again, “Just a little slower this time.”

Edd did as instructed, slowly drawing in a good amount of smoke, “Now hold it,” Eddy added once Edd had stopped and was passing the blunt to him, “Now let it out,” D complied releasing a big plume of smoke. “You also want to hold it more like this, makes it easier to pass, especially if your smoking a normal joint.” Eddy demonstrated holding it between his thumb and forefinger with the body of the blunt going parallel with the palm of his hand. Bringing it up to his lips, Eddy took an extended hit before passing it to Ed.

Ed took a draw off the blunt then spoke, his voice harsh from trying to speak while hold the smoke in at the same time. “Don’t worry man you’ll get use to it.” Ed reassured as he passed the blunt back to Double D. He exhaled, “Now Just hit it again, lay back and enjoy the buzz.” Ed leaned back into the recliner as Eddy opened a little tin box on the coffee table, extracting a cone of incense from it he lights it before placing it on the little glass burner. Edd was taking another hit when a little pop came from the Blunt.

Eddy snickered as he looked at Ed “You missed a seed man.”

“Shit happens.” They passed the blunt around the table several times before it was finished. When it got too small to hold safely without burning yourself, Ed pulled out a set of hemostats from the same box Eddy had gotten the incense from and attached it to the end of the blunt. By this time Edd wasn’t just stoned, he was wasted, he was so stoned his address was now in Bedrock. Everything was funny, watching the characters on the video game rip each other apart was hilarious. Eddy face planting on the stairs trying to go to the restroom sent him falling off the couch with laughter. “You alright there D?” Ed said to his friend on the floor.

“Oh, I am just fine, I’ve never been better.” Edd replied between breaths and laughter. It was only 2pm by this time and the boys had a few hours left till they had to go meet Angelica at the movies.


End file.
